Rolling Steel Doors are metal slatted overhead coiling doors that roll up to store in coil above the opening. They are used to provide security against entry or to provide weather protection at exterior and interior openings in industrial, commercial, institutional and other buildings. They are also called overhead coiling doors or service doors.
Although they are sometimes considered to be interchangeable there are dramatic differences between Rolling Steel and Sectional Doors. Some of these differences are based on material, with Rolling Steel doors generally having heavier duty, sustainable construction. Also, Rolling Steel Doors have mounting advantages that make them uniquely suitable for specific applications.
Rolling Steel Doors have many fewer parts than sectional doors with less risk for damage and inoperability making them a better solution for facilities that cannot afford opening downtime. Sectional garage doors have 30 to 40 moving parts that are all exposed and subject to dirt, debris and damage. Any of these parts if faulty or damaged will cause the door to become completely inoperable and/or pose a serious life safety risk.
Rolling steel doors have a heavy duty steel curtain that coils upon a counterbalance shaft. Their heavy duty springs are protected and sealed inside the counterbalance shaft and heavily coated with grease to eliminate the possibility of rust or freezing.
Coiling doors are mounted to the face of the wall and supported by vertical guide assemblies. They require no connection to the ceiling or roof structure. Sectional garage doors are typically mounted to the vertical face of the wall, but a horizontal track must be supported from the ceiling or roof structure.
With any door design, if there is passage of air or water between the door and the structure, damage to the structure interior and its contents may result. Heating and cooling costs may also be adversely affected. To prevent these problems various barriers have been designed. One such design sandwiches a relatively rigid sheet between two rows of bristles, all of equal length. However, this design of equal length bristles has proven to be less than effective.
Accordingly, there is still a continuing need for improved designs to eliminate the overhead door lintel and guide assembly—building structure gap. The present invention fulfills this need and further provides related advantages.